


The Contest

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: god of war week [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, anyway have some fluff, because that's what I love, but better late than never right?, day 1 kratos, god of war week, i know I'm forever late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: "Don’t tell me… The great god of war is.. afraid.. of a little competition.“ Her voice was low so as to not be overheard by the surrounding crowd, but he was able to clearly hear the challenge in her voice. "Could it be, that you’re worried that someone here is stronger than you? Don’t want to face the possibility of losing?”“I’m not afraid of losing.” His voice was firm, arms crossing over his chest. “I merely do not see a point in participating in an event where I would clearly have the advantage.” They didn’t need the money, so he saw no point in wasting his time with something meaningless like this.





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> God of War week! i've been wanting to write for this forever, but never have the time. So I hope you all can be patient with me while I work through the rest of the days. I do have something planned for each one, so I hope you enjoy!

There was a chill in the air as they walked down the forest path, the sky blue and clouds sparse. Winter would be rolling in soon, so Faye wanted to get down to the trading square and get the things they’d need before the snow rolled in. Kratos would have much rather have stayed at the cabin, stocking up their supply of wood and food, but she said she needed someone to pull her cart, so he found himself trailing along beside her. No words were exchanged, but Faye did hum softly as they walked, enjoying the trip out together. She was feeling good about today, a bag of hacksilver attached to her hip, the coins jangling with each step she took.

The square was crowded when they arrived, each stall bustling with activity and the air filled with chatter of people bartering and bargaining with each other. Faye ran through a mental list of everything they needed, knowing that they would easily be able to get all of it and more by the time they leave. Kratos was already debating the best course of action when a hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced down at his companion, an eyebrow raising as his only question, but she wasn’t looking at him. He followed her gaze to a gathering of men, all crowding around a table, and she gave his arm a little tug to go get a closer look.

“A test of strength…” Faye said quietly, reading the sign propped up behind the large group. “Prize of 1000 hacksilver.” She perked up at the mention of a prize and turned to look up at Kratos. “What do you say? Up for a little competition?”

An eyebrow crept up slowly as Kratos looked down at Faye’s face, her eyes wide and endearing. It was the same look she tended to give him when she wanted him to give in to he. His gaze flickered to the crowd, a lack of interest growing through him at the childish display of strength in the form of arm wrestling. What was that supposed to prove? It was a pointless competition that wasn’t worth his effort. He opened his mouth to deny her request, but a mischievous look entered her eyes and a teasing grin tugging at her mouth, and he already dreaded what she was about to say.

“Don’t tell me… The great god of war is.. afraid.. of a little competition.” Her voice was low so as to not be overheard by the surrounding crowd, but he was able to clearly hear the challenge in her voice. “Could it be, that you’re worried that someone here is stronger than you? Don’t want to face the possibility of losing?”

“I’m not afraid of losing.” His voice was firm, arms crossing over his chest. “I merely do not see a point in participating in an event where I would clearly have the advantage.” They didn’t need the money, so he saw no point in wasting his time with something meaningless like this.

Faye grinned, clapping her hands together and poking him in the arm. “You are! I never would have imagined!”

Kratos growled low in her throat, narrowing his eyes at her. He wouldn’t normally let her comments bother him, but he knew from the teasing tone in her voice and the playful glint in her eyes, he knew that she would never let him live this down if he didn’t. He let out a sigh, stepping away from her, towards the table. “Fine. I’ll enter the contest if it would stop your taunting.”

Faye just grinned wider, giving him a little push to hurry him along. “Do try to go easy on them, won’t you?” she asked, taking the handle of the cart and turning to continue their shopping in the meantime. “I’ll come back within the hour.”

He just grunted at her, watching her go before stepping up to the table. He was easily accepted into the competition, the people running it seeming glad to see a new face. But he found the whole ordeal boring, easily winning with the greatest of ease. Even when people teamed up to try and overpower him, they were unable to move his arm.

Victory was guaranteed, of that he was certain. Everyone seemed to have given up on challenging him again, having tried several times already, Kratos sat at the table, waiting for his next opponent, eyes scanning over the crowd to see if anyone else wanted to take their chance. It didn’t seem like it, when there was movement across the table from him as someone sat down. He turned to face his new opponent and raised an eyebrow as Faye grinned at him.

“You really think you can beat me?” He asked, not even bothering keeping the amusement out of his voice. He believed her to be strong, stronger than a lot of people, but he knew she had no chance against him.

She just grinned, raising an eyebrow and moving her arm into position. “Don’t go easy on me, okay?”

He just huffed out an amused sound, moving his arm into position and grabbing her hand. This would be easy, and he was already looking forward to the victory when the judge called for a start. Before he could blink, Faye was standing from her seat still holding onto his hand, leaning over the table, and pressing a kiss to his nose. He jerked back, startled, as she dropped back into her seat and dropped his hand against the table.

A cheer went up from the watching crowd as Faye threw her arms up in victory, a large grin on her face, amusement clear in her eyes as she took in Kratos’ dumbfounded face. She could barely believe that had actually worked, but she wasn’t going to complain as she was handed her prize money.

–

“That was a cheap trick.” They were on their way back to the cabin, the cart loaded down with things they’d need for the upcoming months. Kratos would never admit it out loud, but he was feeling a little salty about losing that competition.

“Was it?” Faye asked, a spring in her step as her back of hacksilver jangled merrily. “I wouldn’t call it a trick. I’d say it’s more of a strategic move on my part to throw you off your game. And I did. I’m just surprised that it worked so well.”

Kratos just grunted, not wanting to dignify that with a response. He hadn’t been expecting it, is all. If he had even an inkling of an idea she’d try something like that, he wouldn’t have reacted as he had.

“I didn’t offend you or anything, did I?” Her voice softened as she slowed down, and he matched her pace easily. “I know some people don’t like sudden affection like that.”

He let out a soft sigh, shaking his head. “You did not offend me. Actions like that are not usually directed towards me. When someone wants a kiss, they normally go for a proper one, not on the nose.”

She was quiet for a moment, a couple of birds chirping away in the distance the only sound between them. “Do you want one then? A proper kiss?”

“I do not want you to do something if you do not want to.”

She moved to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to bring him to a stop. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. But do yo-”

She was cut off by Kratos lifting a hand to cup her cheek, angling her head up towards him as he leaned down, pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft, no pressure on either side, and only lasted moments before they both pulled back. “Does that answer your question?” He kept his voice soft, not wanting to break the moment between them.

Faye nodded, a pleased flush spreading across her face as she smile softly. She moved aside so they could continue walking, but she did reach out to take hold of his hand, swinging their hands idly between them as they walked. They didn’t speak again until they reached the cabin, but they didn’t need to. All that mattered to her was that Kratos didn’t pull his hand away.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this from a comic I saw on Tumblr ages ago (just changed a few things) So I hope you liked it!
> 
> Edit: okay, nearing 50 people seeing this but like.. no feed back. Is this okay? Do I need to change something? Is it good? Bad? Like, I need to know


End file.
